I'd lie
by PhoenixWeasley
Summary: Songfic. James and Lily. Different then most I guess, no hate here.


I'd Lie

By me

Lily and James had lived near each other all of their lives in Godric's Hollow. Although they had their spats, they were generally friends. Although Lily thought James was a little too arrogant for his own good. It was the summer before their 7th year began. Lily had taught James how to drive. Even though there seemed to be no point. They were after all 17 now. They could just use magic everywhere. But James had been determined to learn how to drive. Well it took most of the summer but he finally got it. In fact to celebrate that (and his mum leaving him the house alone and no big sister) he threw a party! Of course Sirius and Remus were there. But also a bunch of kids from Hogwarts were there too.

That was last night. It was a huge blow out! Lily helped them clean up after of course. This morning James was driving Sirius to London, and Lily tagged along. James also stopped hitting on Lily. Unless it was to tease her. He grew up pretty fast after his father died. Lily noticed this more than anyone. Sirius got out of the truck (that's right James Potter drives a truck!). And Lily climbed into the passenger seat.

"So didn't see you most of the night. How was yours?" Asked Lily.

"It was ok I guess. Emmaline showed up….Amos Diggory! Can you believe it? God I'm never going to fall in love." James ran his fingers through his hair. Lily's face fell at this statement. But she fated a laugh.

"Aww come on. You'll find love sometime." Lily said.

"Sure I will" Sarcasm dripped out of his mouth.

"No I'm serious!"

"No you aren't. Cuz I just dropped him off!" He laughed at his own joke.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie.

"Ha. Ha. God that joke is stupid!" Said Lily. God when did I start feeling this way? Thought Lily. She knew everything about. Like his favorite color is green and that his can play guitar. And he can see through everyone. He always knows when something is wrong with this or that. His older sister, Jessica was beautiful. He loves making his hair even messier than it naturally is. His favorite song is "Hey Jude".

They pulled into his driveway. They were going to spend the day cleaning up before his mum got back. James walked into the room and Scand it before proceeding in. Ever sense his father died, Lily noticed James did this every time he walked into a room. It was hard to see James after Mr. Potter died. Although no saw him cry, James hadn't been the same since.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let no body see him wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie._

James turned to Lily. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak….but nothing came out. Then James closed his mouth but kept his eyes on Lily. She started back. She was sure her eyes said it all. The wanting, the hurt, and the love. And it hurt her soul as he turned back around and walked into the kitchen. Lily composed herself and put a smile on. And joined him in the kitchen. Some one asked her once if she loved him. Lily told them no.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you..._

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie.


End file.
